


Dave and the Car Ride

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental wetting, Crying, Dacry, Dacryphilia, Lap Sitting, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, omo, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dave is in a car ride, it doesn't end well.





	Dave and the Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> new washington isn't a mistake. they are on world c and it's new washington.

Dave was excited. Why? Because all of the kids were going to go up to New Washington to spend the weekend in Roses old beach house.

All the bags were out in the back of Rose’s minivan with Jane at the wheel. This meant that everyone but Roxy would be in the backseat which meant party.

With the slightest hint of a grin, Dave headed to the car. But when he went to get in, there was one problem: all the seats were taken.

Frowning, he turned to Rose, “How come there aren’t any seats?”

She shrugged, “This is the biggest car we have and it doesn’t seat eight, only seven. We talked about this last night.”

“I must have been in my room.” He crossed his arms, “You did this on purpose, you bitch. This whole thing is obviously a plan to get me to stay here. You meant for the last seat to be a survival of the fittest thing that everyone but me knew about.”

She rolled her eyes, “No. You’re still coming, you just have to sit on someone’s lap. Well, that’s not tru, you can sit on my lap or Dirk’s.”

She was right, Rose and Dirk were in the middle row where the two seats were, with John in the back with Jake and Jade sleeping. There was no point in making anyone get up seeing as two were already drugged into sleeping.

Dave screwed up his face childishly, “I choose, Dirk; you’d probably just get off in having me in your lap, what with your mommy kink. At least Dirk’s a bro.”

He looked to Dirk, “Get up, I want to be the one on bottom.”

Rose smiled, “You must be careful of your Freudian slips Dave.”

He flipped her off, all while staring expectantly at Dirk who stared back.

“I sat here first.” Was all he had to offer.

“Kay, well, I, not sitting on your lap the entire two hour trip to the airport.”

“I’m not sitting on yours.”

Jane, from the front turned to look at them, “Dave, sit on his lap, we’ll switch off at the hour mark. But that will only happen if you get in right now, otherwise eel won’t have time for a pit stop and all of you will end up peeing your pants. Don’t pretend otherwise, because I’ve been on enou road trips to tell you we need to take a pit stop at least once an hour then once again before a plane.”

Dave huffed, “I’m not a baby, I can go two hours, anyone who can’t,” he turned to Dirk, “Is a baby.”

“Dave, sit your ass down.” She warned.

Immediately, Dave sat on Dirk’s lap. He knew driving this many people was probably stressing her out, and even if it wasn’t, it was somewhat scary when Jane swore directly at you.

Dirk wrapped his arms around Dave and made sure the door was closed before Jane took off.

The first hour was fine, Dave hadn’t had enough to drink to risk an accident. Thoughts did feel some pressure in his bladder around forty five minutes. It was enough to make him squirm.

Dirk pinched his side, “You better not pee in me,” he hissed, just low enough that no one other than Dave heard.

“I’m not going to, I don’t have a baby bladder like you.” He wasn’t quite sure about that; he did need to go frequently, but surely he could last longer than Dirk.

Five minutes later, he wasn’t so sure. The pressure had increased, which made him squirm more in Dirk’s lap. It wasn’t enough to make him hold himself or leak, but it WAS uncomfortable. Another minute of squirming passed, and he could feel something hard beneath him. He blushed but didn’t say anything, especially since it was his fault. Discretely, he turned his head to whisper to Dirk. “If you move your arms from around my lower stomach, I won’t squirm as much.”

Dirk did just that, and true to his word, the squirming stopped.

Roxy turned in her seat to look at everyone, though she had already noticed Dave’s squirming, “We’ll get to a rest stop pretty soon.”

Dave gave a soft sigh of relief; he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself by having an accident on his brother’s lap.

True to Roxy’s word, they arrived at a rest stop five minutes later. Though Dave was the first one out, he was the last in the bathroom, solely because he had to confirm with Jane that he would get the bottom seat next time they got in the car. As a result, when he finally did get to the bathroom, all urinals and stalls were occupied.

Grumbling, he decided to wait. No such luck.

Roxy popped her head into the restroom, not seeming to care if anyone was at a urinal. “We need to leave right now, our flight got bumped up and Janey is stressin’ ‘bout time.”

Dave almost whimpered, “Kay, we’ll be out in a sec. I still have to go to the bathroom.”

“Nope, we’re leaving now, like, pull up your pants if you’re still peeing now. I will literally come in there and drag you out if you can come out and you aren’t.”

Dave sighed and left the restroom moments before anyone else. He knew Roxy was telling the truth. Plus, if he left before everyone else got in the car, he could maybe go outside.

As soon as he got by the car, he decided to whip it out. He was already waiting on people to get out of the restroom and into the car, so why not? With his back turned to everything but the side of the car, he forced himself to go.

Rose’s voice stopped him, “David! Don’t pee in public, that’s disgusting and unhygienic. Plus lewd. Who wants to see what you have? You’re not Dirk or Jake so you don’t have an excuse, now that pull up your pants and turn around!”

Her voice startled him which made his bladder lock up. Others, ahemjakeahem, would have fear wet, but not Dave. If someone was talking to him, he couldn’t voluntarily go.

This time, he did whimper as he readjusted himself. Even though he had released some of the pressure, his bladder ached to release even more now.

He didn’t really have time to dwell on it as the others were at the car. He took his seat and Dirk sat in his lap. Boy, if standing itself was hurting, someone sitting on your lap with their bony ass jabbing your full and tired abdomen was hell.

Dave fought to keep silent.

It was five minutes until his first leak. That brought him to full attention, which in turn made him realize how futile the struggle was. He couldn’t cross his legs or squirm or hold himself, not with Dirk on his lap. But still, he couldn’t just give up, Dirk would kill him. Possibly literally.

As he was fretting, another small leak escaped him. Then another.

Soon, he was practically pissing himself with just tiny pauses between the streams. In no time did it soak through his absorbent sweat pants and through Dirk’s jeans. He could tell when the other felt it as he sat upright and kicked Dave in the shin. At least he was considerate enough not to say anything.

Well, maybe that was because he thought Dave would stop peeing. But he didn’t. The streams just connected and grew larger. There was nothing anyone could do. Still, Dirk tried to stop his brother by shouting, “Dave’s peeing!”

Everyone who was still awake and not driving turned to Dave, disgust or concern written on their face.

Dave hid his face on Dirk’s back. He knew his eyes were clouded I with tears, and that his face was bright red, but it wasn’t until his urine had saturated the seat of Dirk’s pants and the front of his then began trickling down both sets of legs that he began to outfit sob. They still had half an hour until they got to the airport.

Even if they did get there early, he wouldn’t be allowed to change for a long time. People were going to see him in his wet pants and think he was a baby.

If anyone said any words of comfort, Dave didn’t hear the, since he was too deep in panic mode and bawling.


End file.
